Life at Vongola Academy
by RedMoon71
Summary: Vongola Academy is a mafia school meant for mafioso and famiglia heirs. Tsuki's life as a student/mafioso at VA has turned upside down ever since she bumped into Reborn. Apparently, her friendship with the future Vongola 10th, Giotto, doesn't help. AU!Fic, Fem!27, OOC!Characters. We suck in summaries so...yeah. Chapter 1 & 2 re-written.
1. First Encounter

Aero: Yo. I barely got time for myself and wrote this down for them.

Sephira: Sorry..but this story needs a serious re-writing. And you're good in English.

Aero: But you guys can speak in other languages. Osaka accent does not count because you guys are from Osaka, Japan. -_-

Sephiria: Okay, stfu. I need to complete my Devil May Cry 3. Someone do the disclaimers already.

Sephira: You do it, my dear sister. We've been doing your work for you the entire time.

Sephiria: Geez. Fine. We don't own the anime. Some ocs belong to the readers. We might add our own ocs though.

* * *

><p>1. First Encounter<p>

Yatogami Tsuki walked down the hallways of Vongola High, looking completely bored. It was break time, and she forgot to make herself lunch.

When she passed the hallways, most students were chatting excitedly about the Arcobaleno.

Tsuki sighed a little when she remembered the Arcobaleno. She doesn't hate them, it's just that they made the students more….annoying.

'_Intelligence in this school is becoming rare. Whatever happened to their self-control and intelligence?' _Tsuki thought, feeling annoyed. Well, she's annoyed, but she won't show it.

'Oh? And how were you not affected by it, my dear Tsu~?' her other self purred.

'_Quiet, you.'_ Tsuki won't tell anyone that she had another personality. She calls it Shino. Shi means death but she just named her Shino because it sounds nicer.

Shino decided not to talk to Tsuki for a while, sensing her annoyed emotion.

When she finally reached the cafeteria, there was a table being surrounded by a horde of crazy fangirls/fanboys. The Arcobaleno.

It's a good thing for her because that means she doesn't have to queue in a very long line.

But it's also a bad thing for her, the squealing is getting on her nerves.

When she finally bought what she wanted, she walked out and accidently bumped into Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno.

"I'm sorry." Tsuki muttered and walked off. Thank goodness he didn't see her left eye.

'What's wrong about seeing my eye? It's not that bad.' Shino grumbled.

Tsuki decided to ignore Shino and walked back into her homeroom, wanting to get away from the stuffy atmosphere in the cafeteria.

~With Reborn~

Reborn bought his sandwich. He's not hungry, but it's the only way to escape their fans. He was just about to walk of the cafeteria until a girl bumped into him. The girl is really pretty. She looks like a living doll, with her wavy waist-length light brown hair. Her right eye is the same shade of blue like Luce. Strangely, she covered her left eye with her bangs. Her body was just right, not too tall and not too short. She had the right curves at the right places for her age, and the school uniform did not help.

Overall, she looked pretty innocent.

"I'm sorry." The girl muttered and walked off, making a brief eye contact with him.

Reborn smirked inwardly and walked back to the Arcobaleno's table. He needed to tell everyone. Maybe not Luce, because by now, she might already know.

* * *

><p>Aero: And cut.<p>

Sephiria: Good job… because you and I are so damned lazy to come up with a very long chapter. Enjoy.

Sephira: Yeah. How was this chapter? Good? Bad? Sorry for grammars or spellings. Do tell us if it's not good enough.

Aero: Every readers' opinion matters.

Date re-written: 4/12/14


	2. The sleepover pt1

Sephira: Hey guys.

Sephiria: Where's Aero…..?

Sephira: Finally. You've stopped playing to help me write a chapter. Aero went somewhere. She told me earlier.

Sephiria: Okay. But I do write the chapter on a book before publishing. To keep the plot bunny safe.

Sephira: Anyways! We don't own KHR or some ocs.

* * *

><p>2. The sleepover pt.1<p>

~Still break time, with the Arcobaleno~

Reborn walked back to the group, smirking.

"Guys. I have news." Reborn started before Luce cut him off. "Can I tell them Reborn, please?"

Reborn nodded. He glared at their fans and they squealed. He told them to go away and they did, reluctantly.

"Yes! Anyways, it's about the girl you bumped into, right?" she asked.

Reborn just smirked.

"What's so special about this girl, kora?" Colonello asked.

Lal flicked some rain flames to Colonello. Hey, she needed to entertain herself. By hurting Colonello.

"Ow, kora!" Colonello yelped before flicking flames to Lal. Said arcobaleno dodged and he growled.

"This girl, she resisted Reborn's charms. And you know 98 percent of the student and teachers of the school can't resist him. Or us." Luce continued.

This earned disbelieved looks from the Arcobaleno, not counting Reborn.

"And I want her to join us. Not as an Arcobaleno, but a friend. I wanted more girls in this group, anyways." Luce finished with a smile.

"Well, Luce? What's your plan? We know you, when you want something, you go for it." Fon said with a smile.

"Well, let's have a sleepover with her! With games and the common sleepover things." Luce replied.

"…No." Verde said.

"Please, Verde, just this time. PLEASE." Luce begged.

"Fine." Verde sighed. Knowing that never will win against Luce.

"Muu…as long as it doesn't cost much money, I'm in." Mammon said.

"I'm okay with it." Skull and Colonello said. Colonello glared at Skull before aiming his flames at him.

Colonello just like to hurt Skull just for the fun of it, just like Reborn.

"It's decided then. Everyone, try to find at least a little information about her. Any information." Luce said and on cue, the bell rang. Each member of the Arcobaleno except Luce nodded and went to their respective homerooms.

~Evening, after class~

"Hey guys. Any info on the girl?" Luce asked.

"Yes. Luce, she's in my class. Her name is Yatogami Tsuki." Skull replied.

"And she's smart. She aced all her subjects." Verde added.

"Well, she's known for being very mysterious. That's what I heard from Fujioka." Lal said.

"Fujioka?" Luce and Reborn asked.

"Fujioka Yukina. She's in my class. Her flame is snow, her second flame is mist." Lal replied.

"I see…mind if you introduce me to her?" Luce asked.

"Sure. She's one of the 2%, anyways." Lal said with a shrug.

"Shinayuki from my class knows something too." Fon and Mammon said at the same time.

"Tomorrow. Bring them here." Reborn ordered and walked out of the room. Probably going back to his dorm room getting some espresso.

"Okay..I guess that's all for today, guys. See you tomorrow." Luce said and went back to her dorm. The other members of Arcobaleno also went back to their dorms.

* * *

><p>Sephira: Okay, cut. It's already late.<p>

Sephiria: Yeah, because it's almost midnight.

Sephira: Alright. Those who want to be in the story, review or PM.

User: [For guests only, please. Sorry if you're confused.]  
>Oc name:<br>Age:  
>Gender:MaleFemale  
>D.O.B:<br>Appearance:  
>Personality:<br>Flame(s): Sun/Mist/Lightning/Rain/Storm/Cloud/Snow [3 flames tops]  
>HomeroomClass:  
>Box weapon(s):<br>Occupation: Teacher/Student/Prefect/Student counsel member

Date re-written: 7/12/14


End file.
